This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Introduction: Turner syndrome (TS) provides a model for elucidating critical linkages among X chromosome gene function, brain development, and cognition. Specific Aims: To determine the neurobiologic and genetic correlates of visual-spatial skills, emotion processing and executive function impairments in girls with TS compared to controls. Methods: Cognitive-behavioral and neuroimaging assessments (including volumetric MRI, functional MRI, DTI and 1H MRS) are administered to 100 subjects with TS and 50 age matched female controls. Subjects are re-assessed at 12-18 months. Local subjects additionally participate in cognitive intervention programs designed to improve visual-spatial planning or math skills. Subjects enrolled in the intervention programs are assessed before and after the intervention.